


The Doctor Lands Far Far Away

by HobbitAtHeart



Category: Doctor Who, Shrek (2001)
Genre: Foursome, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitAtHeart/pseuds/HobbitAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS goes out of whack, leaving the Doctor and Rose stranded somewhere they never imagined they'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Lands Far Far Away

Why the hell did you want to read this?!

 

 

Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Shrek Sheke Shrek Shrek Shrek <3


End file.
